


A Moment in Time

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, A Moment in Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John finally get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

It was finally time. Everyone was gathered, music was playing, and John stood just outside the door fidgeting. Had you told him even a year ago that he would be marrying Sherlock Holmes he wouldn’t have believed you. Had you told him then that he was even interested in relationships, he would have just laughed. 

But this was now. Music swelled on the other side of the door, a beautiful piece that Sherlock had written himself for this occasion. He’d told John that John would know when to walk through the door to meet Sherlock in front of the officiant and John did. Taking a deep breath, finally feeling the nerves fade, John walked through the door and met Sherlock’s eyes as the other man did the same.

They met in front of the officiant, hands reaching for each other automatically. The service went smoothly, sniffling heard from Molly and Mrs. Hudson. It was when they turned towards each other, hands still clasped, to give each other their rings that they finally found their voices.

“This is a perfect moment in time,” John whispered to Sherlock once the rings were exchanged. “I can’t think of one better.”

“It is perfect,” Sherlock agreed, a smile tugging at his lips. “But I can think of one. Later, when I get you into bed.”


End file.
